Aladdin a total drama story
by digimedas
Summary: The story of a poor boy named Mike finding a lamp with four genies, who can make his dreams come true, unless Alejandro gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin a total drama story

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Disney's Aladdin

Authors note: I won't add songs because I'm not very good, I also won't put the tiger, and instead of the other animals, I use other characters

Cast

Aladdin: Mike

Jasmine: Zoey

Abu: Cameron

Genie: Vito, Svetlana, Chester, and Manitoba

Carpet: Itself

Jafar: Alejandro

Iago: Scott

Sultan: Owen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

We see a man with brown hair, stubble, wearing a green shirt over a white one, brown cargo pants, a pair of green sneakers and a necklace with a pouch, hopping off a camel in the desert.

He sees us and says to the screen "Ah good evening, please come closer…" motions to be closer and we zoom to close to his face and say "too close" zoom out a little and he says "there. Welcome to Wawanakwa, city of mystic, of enchantment, and the finest merchandize on sale today, come on down" as revealing a booth they say "Chis McLean's Merchandise". He shows a weird devise and says "Look at this a combination hookah and coffee maker, also makes fries, will not break, will not"… and he band it until it breaks, "it broke". Then he see a Tupperware and say "Oh this is very rare, I have never see one in tack before, this is the famous mystic Tupperware listen…" blows a raspberry, "Ah still good."

The screen start to leave but Chris say "Wait, don't go. I can see you are only interested in the very rare." Show an old lamp and say "Don't be fool, like many things it's not what is outside, but what is inside." The screen start to leave and Chris says "This is no ordinary lamp, it once changed a young man's life, a young man that like this lamp was more than what he seems, a diamond in the rough, perhaps you would like to hear the tale…It stared on a dark night.

The sceane changes to somewhere else in the desert, in the night.

In the background Chris voice say "Where two dark men wait for a purpose.

Two men are waiting, one was tanned skin with long brown hair and a soul patch, wearing a red shirt and black pants, the other had red hair, covered in freckles and wore a white tank top and jeans.

They saw a guy on a horse that had a green Mohawk, and wearing dark clothing came to them.

The tanned man said "You are late." The mohawked man said "Sorry" although he didn't sound sorry. The tanned man said "Did you bring it." The man with the Mohawk said "I had to do a some stealing, but I got it" show what looks like half a beetle, the tanned man tries to grab it, but the man with the Mohawk said "Not so fast, the treasure." But the piece was grabbed by the freckled man, the frekkeld man said "Relax, Alejandro…" pointing to the tanned man "will make sure you get whats coming to you" as he handed the beetle half to Alejandro, who take the other half of the beatle, puts the two together, and the beetle comes to live and flies off. Alejandro tells them to get on their horses and follow the beetle.

The followed until the beetle, until it split in half again on a group of sand, and the sand rose and took the form of a tiger with the beetle halves now eye. Alejandro said happily said "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders. The man with the Mohawk was awestruck until Alejandro said too him, "Bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine."

The man approached the cave, but the cave said "Who disturbs my slumber?" The man says "It is I, Duncan a humble thieve." The cave says "Know this, only one can enter, the diamond in the rough." Duncan looks at the men and Alejandro say "Go on!" Duncan see the open cave, he puts on foot in the flinches, he sees he's alright, he sighs, but see the cave is closing, he tries to run, but is too late. As the cave disappears the voice say "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough" leaving the beetle halves.

The freckled man said as picked up the beetle halves "That just great, we are never going to get that lamp." Alejandro says "Patience Scott, Duncan was clearly less than worthy." Scott says sarcastically "What a surprise, I am dying of a heart attack from such a surprise, this is a big problem" Alejandro says "Yes. Only one may enter, I must find this "diamond in the rough"".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

We now see a dark skinned boy with spiky hair wearing a blue shirt, a pair of jeans and grey shoe running from three guards while carrying a slice of bread. The head guard, a strong looking woman with short blond hair, said "I will have your head street rat" The boy asked himself "All this for stealing a loaf of bread?" He zipped through a laundry line with clothes falling everywhere and he herd the head guard say "You won't get away that easy!" He said "You think that was easy?" He tried to use the falling clothes to blend with a group of laughing ladies while one of them, a blond wearing a red dress and gold earrings asked "Getting into trouble early today Mike?" Mike said "No. You only get into trouble if you get caught." The blond guard said "Gotha!" and Mike said "I'm in trouble." But a short dark skinned boy with short dark hair, wearing a red shirt, yellow pants and glasses, jumped on the guard and covered her eyes. Mike said "As usual, perfect timing Cameron." As the two ran in a very interesting chase, they lost the guards after using sheets as a parachute to jump off a roof.

They went to an ally; Mike split the bread he stole with Cameron, when they saw two poor children. Cameron sighed and said "Sometimes having a conscious is a real pain." And the handed the bread two the children and Mike said "Maybe, but it is still important to do the right thing."

They heard a commotion at the street to see what was going on, they saw a tanned man who seemed to be very rich, riding a horse; they heard a man say "On his way to the palace it seems." Another man said "Another suitor for the princess." The two kids from the ally were playing and went to the streets causing the horse to back up, the man said "Out of my way peasants!" and got out a whip, but Mike got his harm to block it from the kids and said "If I had your kind of money, I'd use it to buy some manners!" The man said "I'll show you manners" and pushed Mike into a mud puddle, when Cameron checked on his friend Mike said "Look at that Cam, not every day you see a horse with two rear ends" The man said "You are a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you will die a street rat and only your flees will mourn you" and shut the gate to the palace. Mike said "I'm not worthless" and Cameron add "And we don't have flees".

As they went to their home, an abandoned house, Cameron went to sleep, Mike went to a view of the palace and said "Someday Cam, will be rich, live in a palace, and not have a care in the world."

Meanwhile the rude man was fuming being covered in scratches saying "I have never been so insulted in my live." A tubby blond wearing a turban and fancy clothing seemed concerned saying "You aren't leaving so soon are you?" The man said angrily "Good luck marrying her off!" and left.

The man came looking for someone and saw a cage with a hamster with shreads of clothing that matched the rich man's clothing and said "So this is why Prince Justin left so fast!" he heard the laughter from the person he was looking for his niece Zoey who had red hair in pigtails and a flower in it wearing a red tube top and brown pants who said "Aww Miss Puffy cheeks was only playing with him weren't you" to the hamster and continued "You were just playing with that overdressed prince Justin." Owen said "Zoey you have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes here, the law says you…" Zoey spoke with him "Must be married, to a prince" Owen continued "By your next birthday." Zoey said "The law is wrong!" Owen said "You only have a few more days." Zoey said "Uncle Owen, if I am to marry, I want it to be for love." Owen said "Zoey, it's not just this law, before your parent died, they asked me to make sure you are taken care of." Zoey said "Try to understand, I never had any friend except my hamster, or left the palace." Owen said "But you are a princess" Zoey said "Then maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore." Owen left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

As Owen left Zoey, he went to get a giant cookie, not knowing what to do about his niece, when he heard footsteps, and saw Alejandro, with a snake staff, and Scott and said "Oh Al, my trusted adviser, I need the help of you and your assistant." Alejandro bowed saying "My life is to serve you."

Owen said while eating his cookie "It's this suitor business, Zoey refuses to choose a husband" Scott said "Relax your highness, Alejandro and I will find way to fix this", Owen sighed in relief, accidently spitting cookie crumbs in Scott's face. Alejandro said "However we would need the use of your blue diamond ring." Owen hesitated saying "But Zoey's parents gave it to me before they died" Alejandro said "It's necessary to find the princess the appropriate suitor, don't worry everything will be fine" as he got his staff to Owen, and the eyes of the snake hypnotized Owen and in spell Owen said "Everything will fine" Alejandro said "The diamond", Owen said " Here Al, whatever you need, will be fine" and gave it to Alejandro, who said "Thank you, now go get something to eat something."

As Alejandro and Scott left, Scott was trying to clean his face from crumbs saying "First I was an accidental target, from his royel tubbiness, nose shake, now crumbs, if I'm a target for more of his food, I will lose it." Alejandro said "Calm down, soon I will become king, and you can do anything to Owen you want." And they went into a passage in the wall, which closed when they left.

That night Zoey dressed up in robes, and climbed the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

The next morning at the market place, Mike and Cameron were enjoying breakfast from the canopy of the store they stole from too get breakfast, seeing people buying things and seeing people, including a disguised Zoey, who was seeing everything and bumped into a fire eater, which caused her to be so surprised her hood fell off, when Mike saw her, he was awestruck, Cameron saw this and realised that his friend liked her.

At a vendor Zoey saw a boy looking hungrily looking at some apples and handed one to him. The owner a large dark skin bald man said "You better be able to pay for that, because no one steals from Hatchet." Zoey said "I don't have any money but I could get some from the king…" before she could finish Hatchet raised a machete and said "Do you the penalty for steeling?"

Before Hatchet did what he was going to do Mike stopped him saying "Thank you for finding her" turns to Zoey and says "I have been looking all over for you." Zoey asked in a whisper "What are you doing?" Mike said "Just play along." Hatchet said "You know this woman?" Mike answered "Sadly yes. She's my sister and a little crazy" Hatchet yell "She said she knows the king." Mike said "She thinks my friend Cameron is king" Cameron showed himself knowing he had to help, the Zoey understood and said "Oh king, how may I serve you" and bowed to him. Mike sneaked an apple from the vendor and said "Tragic, but no harm done" and handed Hatchet the apple and told Zoey "Come on sis time to see the doctor." They stop at a camel and Zoey said "Hello doctor, how are you" and Mike said "No, no not that one." And the three all left.

Meanwhile in a strange room we find Scott on a treadmill, powering a device to create a storm, he asked Alejandro "With all due respect, can't we wait for a real storm?" Alejandro said "Save your breath and run faster and placed the ring on connected contraption with sand when the thing was power the sand took the form of Mike. Scott said "That's the guy we have been waiting for." Alejandro said "Apparently, let's have the guards send him an invitation."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

Mike and Cameron were showing Zoey their home and she asked "Is this where you live?" Mike said "Yep! Just Cam and me, it's not much," he shows the view of the palace and continued "But it has a great view, the palace looks great doesn't it?" Zoey the said sadly "Oh, it's beautiful." Mike said "I wonder what it's like to live at the palace, to have servants and valets." Zoey said "Sure and people telling where to go, what to do and who to see." Mike said "Well it has to be better than trying to find food and avoiding guards." Cameron said "Speaking of which I snag us some apples before we left." Mike to two of the three apples and asked Zoey as he tossed her one "So where are you from?" As Zoey caught the apple she said "What does it matter, I ran away and I am not going back." Mike asked "Really, why?" Zoey answered "My uncle is forcing me to get married." Mike said sadly "Oh that's horrible, and unfair, I wish there was something I can do." Zoey smiled and said "That is really sweet." Mike and Zoey were about to kiss when they were interrupted.

It was the guards. Mike and Zoey said "There after me" when realizing what the other said "There after you?" As the guard came Zoey said "My uncle must have sent them to…" before she could finish Mike said "Do you trust me?" Zoey asked "What?" Mike held out his hand and said "Do you trust me?" Zoey held Mike's and hand and answered "Yes" and Mike said "Then jump!" and they jumped, land safely and were about to run when the captain of the guard blocked them and said to Mike "We just keep seeing each other don't we street rat, and what do we have here," pointing to Zoey and continued ``a street mouse.`` and the other guard grabbed Mike, with Cameron furtively trying to stop them, Zoey said ``Unhand him,`` revel herself and continued ``By order of the princess`` The guard gasped and the guard bowed and the captain said ``Princess Zoey.`` Mike couldn`t believe that she was the princess. The captain asked ``what are you doing out of the palace, and with this street rat. `` Zoey said ``That is not your concern, Jo, do what I said and release him.`` The captain who is now known as Jo said ``I would your highness, but my orders come from Alejandro, you`ll have to talk to him about this.`` An angry Zoey said ``Believe me, I will.``

Back at the palace Alejandro check to see if the coast was clear before coming out the secret passage and came out, Scott was about to come out to, but when Zoey called to talk to Alejandro, they closed the passage with Scott still inside the wall. Alejandro speaking calmly said ``How may I be of service?" Zoey angrily said "The gauds arrested a boy today, on your order." Alejandro said "Your uncle was busy, so it was up to me to keep thing running smoothly, and the boy was a criminal." Zoey asked "What was his crime?" Alejandro thinking said "Kidnapping the princess of course." Zoey said "He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Alejandro acting shock said "Oh dear! I wish I knew sooner." Zoey said "What do you mean?" Alejandro said "Sadly the boy's sentence has already been carried." Zoey, afraid of the answer asked "What sentence?" Alejandro answered "Death! By be headed. I am truly sorry princess." Zoey said "How could you?" and ran off. Once it was clear, Scott came out and asked Alejandro casully "So how'd it go." Alejandro said "I think she took it rather well.

Later in her room Zoey was crying and told her hamster "Oh Miss Puffy Cheeks, I didn't get the boy's name, and now because of me he's dead." Zoey continued crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

In the dungeon under the palace, Mike was chained to a wall, struggling to get free. Mike said to himself about Zoey "I can't believe I didn't realise that she was the princess, I must have sounded so stupid to her"

Mike heard a voice from above who said "To be fair, she is said to never leave the palace, until now, so you couldn't have known." Mike saw that it was Cameron, from the window, who then with his small size squeezed though the bars and went to unchain Mike. Mike said sadly "Well I'll never see her again; the law says she got to marry a prince, she deserve a prince, I'm a fool."

A sinister voice said "You're only a fool if you give up boy." The voice came from an old man.

Mike asked "Who are you?" The old man answered "A lonely prisoner, like yourself, but together, we can be much more." Mike curiously said "I'm listening." The old man said "There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams, evens enough to get your princess's attention." Cameron said "But the law says that only a prince can marry…" the man interrupted "You both heard of the golden rule, whoever has the gold makes the rules." Mike asked "Why share this treasure with me?" The man said "I need someone with a strong back, and strong legs." Cameron said "One problem, the caves out there, we are in here." The man said "Things are not always as it seems" and reveals a secret passage and asked "So do we have a deal?"

At the cave is asked "Who disturbs my slumber?" Mike said "It is I Mike." The cave said "Proceed, but know this, touch nothing but the lamp." The cave opened up revealing a staircase, before Mike and Cameron went in the old man told Mike "Remember boy, bring me the lamp, and you shall have your reward." And Mike and Cameron went inside.

As the two were looking a magic carpet was following them, Cameron stopped turned around, and the carpet acted like an ordinary carpet. Mike asked "What's wrong Cam?" Cameron said "I thought something was off, but I guess it was my imagination." As the kept walking the carpet continued to follow, Cameron saw it and got Mike to see, and the carpet hid behind a pile of treasure." Mike told the carpet "Common, we won't hurt you" The carpet approached them slowly. Mike said to the carpet "Perhaps you can help us." The carpet seeming to be happy to be helpful circled them and Mike said "We're looking for a lamp." The carpet signaled for them to follow it and they were off.

They were at a pillar with stair going to the top and a lamp, Mike told Cameron and the carpet to wait, while he gets the lamp, when he did, Cameron was happy but slipped and accident touched a ruby. The caves voice boomed "INFIDELS, YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDEN TREASURE, NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN." The treasure seemed to turn into lava. The carpet managed to get Mike, and they then went for Cameron. After a race from the lava, the cave was caving in and rocks were falling, one of which trapped the carpet, but not before Mike and Cameron were at the mouth, Cameron out, but Mike was hanging on the wall and asked the old man for help. The man asked "Throw me the lamp!" Mike said "I can't hold on, give me your hand!" The man said "First give me the lamp!" Mike did and the man said "Yes! It's mine!" The man sees Cameron trying to help Mike and shove Cameron and grabs Mike's are and Mike asked "What are you doing?" The man answered "Giving your reward. Your eternal reward." The man takes out a dagger, but Cameron appeared and bit the man, dropping Mike, into the cave. The man grabbed Cameron, and threw him down, the fall would have been their doom, if the carpet hadn't freed itself and broke their fall, however Mike was out cold because he hit his head on the wall during the fall.

Above the cave disappeared, after one final roar.

The old man smiled and said "It's mine." Removed the disguise to reveal that it was Alejandro, who said "It's finally mine." Alejandro went to get the lamp, but realized he didn't have it and yelled "NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

Back at the palace Owen went to Zoey's room and saw that she was upset and asked "Zoey what's wrong?" Zoey said sadly "Alejandro has done something terrible." Owen trying to comfort her said "Don't worry, we'll set things right, now tell me everything."

Meanwhile Mike was still unconscious, until Cameron woke him up, when Mike was awake and saw they were trapped, knowing it was the man's fault he said "That slippery eel, well whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Cameron said "Not necessarily, when I realised the _reward _wasn't something we really wanted, I took this…" reveals the lamp and continues "before he threw me back in the pit."

Mike took the lamp for a closer look and said "I think there's something written on it, but it's hard to make out. Mike rubbed the lamp and smoke appeared, the smoke then split into four sections turned into four figures oddly like Mike, one looked like Mike as an old man, with a cane and grey cuffs, one looked like Mike, with make-up and royal blue cuffs, on looked like Mike with his hair slick back, no shirt and gold cuffs, and the last looked like Mike as an explorer with brown cuffs.

The old one said "Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck." The shirtless one told the old one "Yo, would you stop complaining Chester, it's really annoying, and really ruing my image with all the down talk." The female one said in a European accent "I agree with Vito, let's enjoy being out of the lamp.

The explorer one went to Mike and said in an Australian accent "You look different compared to our last master." Mike asked "I'm your master." The explorer said "Yeah, the names Manitoba, and these…" pointing to the others "are Chester, Vito and Svetlana, and we are the genies of the lamp." Svetlana said "We are here for your wish fulfilment." Mike said "Wish fulfilment?" Vito said "Three wishes really." Chester said "Three in total, don't let the four of us, confuse you and think its three wishes from each of us, and no wishing for more wishes, this salami brain…" points to Vito "is lucky to count to three." Cameron asked "You're going to grant Mike any three wishes right." Chester said "There are a few rules of what we can't do beside the more wishes wish." Mike asked "Like what?" Vito said "Rule number one, we can't kill nobody." Svetlana said "Rule number two, we can't make anyone fall in love with anybody else." Manitoba said "Rule number thee, we can't bring people back from the dead, other than that, you got it shrimp."

Mike said "So you have limitations, some powerful genies, can't even bring back the dead." Cameron said "I bet they can't even get us out of this cave." Mike said "Well Cam, looks like we'll have to find our own way out." As they were walking away four tick off genies blocked their path and Vito said "Yo, did you rub our lamp," Chester said "Did you wake us up," Svetlana said "Did you bring us here," and Manitoba said "And now walking away?" The genies said at the same time "NO! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN ON THE CARPET!" Mike and Cameron did and with the genies driving they got out of the cave and into the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

Back at the palace, in the throne room Owen and Zoey were talking to Alejandro and Scott about what Alejandro has done. "Al, this is an outrage, if it weren't for your years of service, I wouldn't just leave you with a warning, but next time, I want to hear about prisoners and their crimes, before they are beheaded." Owen said. Alejandro said "I promise, your highness, it won't happen again." Owen said "Good, now Zoey, Al, let's put this whole thing behind us." Alejandro told Zoey "My sincerest apologies to you as well princess." Zoey angrily said "At least now there's one good thing about me being force to marry, when I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of _you_." Owen said "Now Zoey about back to the suitor business…" he realises that Zoey is leaving and followers her out of the room.

Alejandro angrily says "If only I got that lamp." Scott says "So now we have to continue serving that chump of a king and his chump of a niece for the rest of our lives." Alejandro said "No Scott only until she finds a chump of a husband, then she'll have us banished," gasps and says "or beheaded." Both Alejandro and Scott hold their necks and look grossed out and Scott gets an idea and says "What if you were the chump of a husband and marry the princess and you become king." Alejandro smiled and said "Marry the shrew, I become king. This idea has a merit1!" Scott said "And then we push uncle-in-law and the little woman off a cliff". Alejandro said "I like the way you think." And the laughed evilly.

In the middle of the desert the carpet landed and Mike and Cameron stepped off. Vito said "What do you think of us now." Mike said "You guys showed us, now about my three wishes." Vito said "You're down by one wish." Mike said "I never wished to be out of the cave, you did that all by yourselves." All four genies just stared then they all face palmed themselves. Vito said "I don't believe it our four minds, tricked by those two brains." Chester said "Yeah, but counting your brain, it like minus fifty brains." Svetlana said "Fine! But that was your only freebie." Mike then talked to Cameron and said "What do you think I should wish for" Cameron said "I don't know they are your wishes; I just say make them good." Mike then asked the genies what you all would wish for." The genies were shocked hearing that and Chester said "You are the first master to ask us that. There is something we all agree on…" Vito interrupted and said "Forget it, old man." Mike being curios said what?" Svetlana said "We can't." Mike said "Go on!" The genies all said "Freedom!" Mike asked "You guys are prisoners?" Chester said it's all part of… "All the genies were doing amazing tricks and said together "PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS" They vanish into the lamp looking squished and say "Itty bitty living space." Mike said "That's terrible." Vito said "And we're just talking about the lucky genies that don't have to share their lamps." Svetlana said "But to be free and not have to appear when someone rubs the lamp and asks what they need and be our own master." Manitoba said "That would be worth more than all the treasure and all the magic in the world." Vito said "But let's get real, that ain't going to happen." Cameron asked "Why not?" Vito says "Only way for us to be free is if our master wishes it, so you can guess how often that happens." Mike said "I'll do it! I'll set you guys free." Chester said sarcastically "We haven't heard that before!" Mike said "I promise after I use my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Vito said "What the heck, now what is it you want most." Mike said "Well, there's this girl…" Chester interrupted "We can't make people fall in love, doesn't anyone listen to us." Mike went to describing Zoey and said sadly "But she's a princess, just to have a chance I have to be a… hey can you guys make me a prince?" Manitoba said "That is an easy thing to do, now is that your official wish for, say the magic words." Mike yelled "GENIES, I WISH FOR YOU TO MAKE ME A PRINCE!" The genies waved their arms and Mike had on fancy clothes with a cape and a turban. Vito said "Now this prince need transport…"grabs Cameron and said "You can do that, wave his arms and turned Cameron into an elephant and Cameron said "This seems very unusual, but at least I'm taller." Svetlana said to Mike "You got the clothes, and transportation, but where not done yet, we really want to make you look like a prince." We leave the place then the area is covered with fireworks.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama or Aladdin

Owen was eating when Alejandro and Scott came in. Alejandro said "Your highness, my assistant and I have found a solution to the problem of your niece." Owen hopefully said "Really! What is it?" Alejandro said "Right here," he unrolled a scroll and began reading it "If the princess has not chosen a suitor by the appropriate time, the king shall choose for her." Owen said "But Zoey hated all the suitors; I can't force her to marry someone she hates." Scott said "Relax, you highness, we found more," turns to Alejandro and says "continue reading" Alejandro said "Thank you Scott," and continues "in the event of the princess not finding a suitor, the princess must be wedded to…well, this is interesting." Owen desperately said "Wedded to whom?" Alejandro said "The royal advisor, that would be…me" Owen took the scroll to examine the scroll and said "But I thought the law said that only a prince can marry her...I pretty sure that…" Alejandro interrupted saying "I am afraid desperate times call for drastic measures, your highness, holding his staff to Owen and the eyes started to hypnotise him." Owen said "Drastic measures." Alejandro said "You will order the princess to marry me." Owen said "I will order the princess to marry…" snaps out of it "But you're not her type" Alejandro ordered angrilly "The princess will marry me!" Owen again hypnotised said "The princess will…" But Owen was awoken from a bunch of loud noises from outside, and went to check it out from the window and says "Al, Scott, you guys have to see this."

A large parade with many animals and people marching to the palace and the people saying "Make way for Prince Michel" and in the back was Mike the back of Cameron in elephant form. The genies used their magic to look normal and spread rumors about the prince. Zoey went outside her window to see the commotion and when she saw what was going on she say "Can't these suitors see my heart can't be won with entrances no matter how flashy they are." Owen went to the door to let the prince in, but Alejandro and Scott stopped him but the parade and elephant was stronger, and the open gate slammed into them and as Mike approached them on the carpet.

Owen said "That was awesome!" Prince Michel said as he climbs off the carpet "Your highness, I have come from afar for your nieces hand in marriage." Owen said "Of course Prince Michel, I am excited to meet you" points to Alejandro and Scott and continues "This is my advisor Alejandro and his assistant Scott, they are also exited to meet you." Scott said dryly "Really excited." And Alejandro added also dryly "Ecstatic" and adds "But you can't just come here uninvited and expect…" He was interrupted by Owen admiring the carpet and Owen said "Michel, this flying carpet is incredible, you don't mind if I…" Michel understanding said "I don't mind at all, your highness, let me help you" as he assists Owen, but Alejandro and his snake staff stop him and Alejandro says "Your highness, I strongly advise against this." Owen say "Lighten up Al, learn to have some fun" and he kick the staff off and the carpet took off. Alejandro comforted Mike and asks "Where did you say you're from?" Michel not knowing what to say says "Much farther than anywhere you travelled I'm sure." "Try him" Scott challenged. Luckily Owen just landed and said "I haven't had this much fun, since I was a teenager. You are a cool prince and _if we're lucky you won't have to marry Zoey"_ Owen whispered the last part to Alejandro. Alejandro whispered "_I don't trust him King Owen"_ Owen said "That crazy, two things I pride myself is my trophy for the hotdog eatathon, and me being an excellent judge of character." Scott to himself "Well Owen has his trophy." Owen says "I can tell Zoey will like this one." Michel says "And I'm sure I'll like Princess Zoey." Alejandro said "I must speak on the princess's behalf, this one is no different from the others. What makes him worthy of the princess" Michel said "I'm Prince Michel, just let her meet me and I am sure to win her heart." Not realizing that Zoey was in the room she decided to make her presence known saying "How dare you? All of you, standing around deciding my future, I'm not a prize to be won!" Zoey then stormed off. Owen escorting Mike said "Don't worry Michel, Zoey just need to calm down." When they left Alejandro told Scott "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Michel."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama of Aladdin

At night Zoey looks depressed out in her balcony. Below her Mike is pacing, while Cameron, the elephant, who can still talk, offer advice with the genies. "Tell her the truth!" Mike says "No way if Zoey find out I'm just a street rat she'll laugh." Veto said "A girl love a guy who can make her laugh." Cameron said "You have to be yourself Mike." Mike said "That's the last thing I want to be, I'm going to talk to her, I have to be smooth, calm, confident! How do I look?" Cameron said sadly "Like a prince." Mike rode on the carpet to Zoey's bedroom.

Zoey was in her bed depressed when she heard someone say "Princess Zoey?" Zoey asked "Who is it?" Mike from the balcony trying to sat confidently "It's me Prince Michel!" Zoey angrily said "I don't want to see you!" Mike said worriedly "No, no please." Zoey yell "Just leave me alone." After looking at prince Michel for a few minutes "Wait do I know you from somewhere?" Mike worriedly said "No, not at all." Zoey said "You look like someone I met at the marketplace." Michel said "The marketplace I have servant that go to the marketplace for me, in fact I have servants that go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't be me." Zoey said sadly "No, I guess not." Mike said "You're very beautiful." Zoey said almost sweetly "I'm rich too." Mike said "Yeah." "The niece of a king." "I know." "A fine prize for any prince to marry." From below the genies and Cameron could hear and Vito said "This ain't gonna be good." Zoey said "Yes a prince like you," then pulls Michel's hat saying "and every other over dress peacock I ever met. Just jump off a building" as she turned around walking away. As Mike pulled his turban off he saw Cameron raise a sign saying "Be Yourself" Mike said "Yeah right." Zoey turned saying "What?" Michel improvised saying "You're right you aren't just some prize, I'll go" and steps of the balcony. Zoey worriedly says "No!" Michel's head rise asking "What?" Zoey confused asked "How are you doing that." Michel rise showing the carpet and answers "It's a magic carpet." Zoey said "It's lovely." The carpet takes her hand and kisses it. Michel says "You want to go for a ride and see the world?" Zoey asks "Is it safe?" Michel says "Sure. Do you trust me?" Zoey asks "What?" Michel says while holding his hand out "Do you trust me." Zoey recognizing him says "Yes" and takes his hand. As they flew they saw many sights, they even distracted a guy carving the sphinx and the guy accidently cut the nose off.

Later on a rooftop in China Michel and Zoey were watching fireworks. Zoey said "It's all so magical." Michel said "Yeah" Zoey said "To bad Cameron couldn't join us." Michel said "Not really he doesn't like the sound of fireworks and he gets a little nervous when it comes to flying." Michel realizes what he says tries to think of a way out of what he says but couldn't. Zoey takes off Michel turban saying "You are the boy from the marketplace, why did you lie to me." Michel said "Zoey I'm sorry" Zoey accusingly said "Do you think I'm stupid, that wouldn't find out." Michel said "No, I hoped you wouldn't" realizing what he said "that not what I meant." Zoey asked "Who are you and tell me the truth." Michel not knowing what to say said "The truth is I only sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life, I really am a prince." Zoey asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Michel said "It seems strange for royalty to disguise, don't you think?" Zoey says "Not that strange" and she leaned on his shoulder and continued to watch the fireworks.


End file.
